Deep Trouble
by Ketsuri-chan
Summary: When Kagome catches Inu-Yasha and Kikyo yet again,she runs away with Kouga!But before Inu-Yasha has a chance to do anything about it,he is distracted by the unexpected appeatance of his half-brother Sesshomaru-and some other strangers.
1. Breaking up is hard to do

Hey,everyone!This is my first ficcie,so go easy on me,savvy?I'd like to thank my friends from school for helping me out with this.Please don't kill me for using your characters,Rika-chan and Alison!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but the clothes on my back,my backpack and its contents,and an extensive collection of incense burners.I only WISH I owned Inu-Yasha.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she entered the clearing.Not again...how could he do this to her?She felt the familiar betrayal and sadness as she watched Inu-yasha and Kikyo.They had done this to her before.How could he do this to her again and again?She had thought that maybe...maybe she could change him,maybe she could make him love only her.  
  
But that was obviously a lost cause.  
  
Her sadness suddenly turned to fury.That bastard was absolutely hopeless,she shouldn't have even wasted her time on him.She walked into full view of the others,determined not to let herself be walked all over again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kikyo turned to face the young woman.She seemed to be shaking with fury.  
  
"I'm not putting up with this any more!"Shouted Kagome."Every time I trust you,you hurt me!It's just not working,Inu-Yasha!I...I'm leaving!"  
  
"Feh!"Inu-Yasha was somewhat disturbed beneath his nonchalant mask.It was obvious that she was upset.But she couldn't just leave...where would she go without him?Back to her own time,and wait for Naraku to destroy everything?  
  
Just then,a whirlwind approached.Inu-Yasha groaned inwardly.Kouga.And just in time to make a bad situation worse...  
  
"Hey,Kagome," said Kouga.He nodded dismissively towards Inu-Yasha and Kikyo."Dog-boy bothering you?"  
  
Kagome smiled in a slightly unpleasant way.Perfect.She placed one hand on Kouga's shoulder,drawing close to him as if for protection."Yes...he...he won't leave me alone,Kouga!"she said,feigning tears."Please...take me away from him!You were right all along,he was never anything but a...a mangy cur!"  
  
Kouga's arms wrapped protectively around Kagome,and she smiled."Let's get out of here,Kagome.And don't worry about Dogboy...you just say the word,and I'll take care of him for you,all right?"Kagome nodded,smiling up at the wolf demon,and in another whirlwind,they were gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the quickly disappearing whirlwind."She...she's gone?"  
  
"Does this bother you,Inu-Yasha?"Kikyo was calm as ever,her soul collectors hovering eerily around her.Inu-Yasha nodded slightly,then kissed her again."Kikyo...I need to be alone,all right?"  
  
"I understand," replied Kikyo.As Inu-Yasha watched,she faded into the trees.  
  
When he was alone,Inu-Yasha bounded up into a tree.He'd messed up badly this time...very badly.He groaned,mulling over the events which had just taken place.He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome any of the times he'd slipped off to see Kikyo,but he always had.He didn't even blame her,but still...he couldn't believe that she'd run off with that Kouga...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of sound.He sniffed to confirm what he'd heard.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
Hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt,he bounded off towards the grove where he'd left Miroku,Sango,and Shippo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review if you want to,I'm putting this story up anyway! 


	2. Enter Ketsuri

Sorry the last chapter was so short,I just needed to post something of the story to remind me that I'd had the idea in the first place.Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inu-Yasha,or anything that I may make careless references to!Stop rubbing it in my face!Rika-chan belongs to...well...Rika-chan,and...wait!Yay!I own Ketsuri!I own ME!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Inu-Yasha entered the clearing,he realized that Sesshomaru was not alone.There were three young women with him.One appeared human.She carried a large sword and wore a long,plain blue kimono.On Sesshomaru's right side,standing next to Rin,was a full-grown kitsune woman.And standing slightly away from them all...  
  
The girl had long,silvery hair,but did not appear to be any older than her human companion.Her eyes were grey,and looked at everything with suspicion,though not as much suspicion as was evident when she looked at Sesshomaru.She was leaned against a tree,her hands in the sleeves of a dark green hopi,with which she wore a white undershirt and dark green baggy pants.A sword hung at her side,and Inu-Yasha noticed that her hand was never more than a foot from it.  
  
She looked up at Sesshomaru,whom she bore a startling resemblance to in everything but dress and manner."So?"she said finally."Did you take me here to see these two mortals?I admit that they seem interesting as far as humans go,Sesshomaru...but I'm tempted to think that this is another of your little insults."Just then,she sniffed,looking towards the new arrival.Sesshomaru replied to the girl's impatient questions with frustrating calmness.  
  
"No,Ketsuri.These humans are of no importance,even to you.I did not bring you to this place to speak with them."  
  
"The hanyou?"she asked,her tone incredulous."I fail to see why you sought me out,brother."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as she pointed out that he was only half demon.With a slight sniff,just to reaffirm,he was about to retort that she had no more demon blood than he did when he noticed something else she had said.  
  
"Brother?" he repeated.If this was Sesshomaru's sister,he already hated her almost as much as he did his half-brother.  
  
"Not entirely," Sesshomaru said calmly."Inu-Yasha,meet Ketsuri.My half sister."  
  
"Half...sister?"Inu-Yasha stared at the girl,who glared back."Does that mean she's my-"  
  
"No," replied Sesshomaru."You and I share a father.She,on the other hand,had the same mother as I.Her father,"he continued,with a hint of spite,"was mortal."  
  
Ketsuri's eyes flashed green,and she drew her sword halfway out of its sheath."Don't say it like that,"she barked,glaring daggers at Sesshomaru."He was an honorable man,mortal or not!"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing,which seemed to infuriate Ketsuri even more.But even as her sword came out of its sheath,she froze,sniffing the air.  
  
She glanced over to a gap in the trees,and began to growl."Soul collectors..."She pulled a bow from her back,nocking a blue-fletched arrow and taking aim at one.  
  
"No,stop!"shouted Inu-Yasha.  
  
Ketsuri's arrow sped from the bow,into the center of the group of soul collectors.For an instant,a young woman appeared amidst the soul collectors.Time seemed to stand still,then the arrow hit Kikyo in the throat.She fell back.  
  
"Kikyo!"Inu-Yasha ran over to her,but she didn't move.He cradled her in his arms,glaring at the hanyou as she replaced the bow on her back.  
  
"You bitch!"he said."What in the hell did you do that for?You killed her!"  
  
Ketsuri coughed dismissively."Smelled like she was already dead to me."  
  
Inu-Yasha lay Kikyo's body against a tree reverently.Then he drew the Tetsusaiga."You'll pay for this...  
  
Just then,Ketsuri began to sniff the air again,drawing her sword.Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru did the same,and Inu-Yasha took the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard.Miroku and Sango stood back to back with the human woman who had been with Ketsuri,Sesshomaru,and the kitsune,all with weapons at the ready.Sesshomaru did nothing,simply waiting.  
  
Through the trees crashed a giant demon,with a human face but the body of a wasp.Its front legs were shaped like scythes.  
  
Using the ground for leverage,Ketsuri launched herself into the air,going straight over the creature and landing behind it.Her sword glinted in the moonlight as she came towards the beast's neck.Steel hit flesh-  
  
And then met with steel.  
  
Ketsuri tried to look around the demon,hands still on her sword,which was still halfway through the demon's neck.Slowly,the head fell off,and she was face-to-face with Inu-Yasha.For a moment,she stared,then put her sword away and grabbed him by the front of his hopi."What the hell did you cut in for?I was doing fine until you and your big stupid sword-"  
  
"Hey,calm down!Crazy bitch..."Inu-Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga,and removed himself from Ketsuri's grasp.  
  
"Mangy cur,"she muttered,snatching a Shikon shard from the slain demon's arm.She dropped it in a small pouch hanging at her waist.  
  
"Wha--Hey,give me that!"  
  
Ketsuri shot Inu-Yasha a look of pure venom."Why the hell should I,you mutt?"  
  
"I did just as much as you to kill it!"  
  
"I didn't need your help!"she shouted."Come on,Rika-chan...Sesshomaru's just wasting our time.We can find Naraku on our own."She stalked off into the forest,followed by the human girl."At least we got another jewel shard..."  
  
All of a sudden,she ran straight into Inu-Yasha.He blocked the path,holding Tetsusaiga ready to strike."How many of those do you have?"  
  
Ketsuri walked around Inu-Yasha and continued on her way."It's none of your business,you cur,"she replied,nose in the air.Inu-Yasha growled at her.She began to growl as well,drawing her blade.  
  
"Give me your shikon shards,dammit!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Mutt!"  
  
The two half-demons charged at each other,swords raised."Just give me the damned shards!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
Inu-Yasha swung his sword towards her throat.She blocked,ducking under his bulky blade,disengaging her own sword,and going for his torso.He was barely quick enough to parry,but retaliated swiftly,with a series of thrusts towards her head,each of which she blocked by a smaller margin.Finally,he pushed against her blade with enough force to send her flying into a tree.She was slightly dazed for a moment,but snapped to attention as she saw Inu-Yasha standing over her,sword raised.  
  
"Hand them over,"he said.  
  
"No,"she growled,glaring at him spitefully.  
  
"Dammit!"he held the Tetsusaiga inches from her chest."If you just give them to me,I won't have to kill you!"  
  
"Much I care," she spat."I highly doubt that you're capable of doing so anyway."  
  
Just then,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and the others caught up with the two half-demons.They stopped,staring at the two half demons.Rika grabbed Miroku by the arm,staring up at him pleadingly.  
  
"You know this...this hanyou?"she asked desparately."He's your friend?"Miroku nodded."Please...you have to stop him,he'll kill her!"  
  
Miroku was about to reply that he had no control over Inu-Yasha,when he looked into the girl's eyes.She was very pretty...  
  
"Inu-Yasha,stop!She hasn't done anything!"  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced up at Miroku's voice."Feh..."he looked back down,only to see that the girl wasn't there.Just then,Inu-Yasha felt something on his wrist.Ketsuri's foot came down hard,forcing Inu-Yasha's hand downwards-and driving the Tetsusaiga deep into the tree she'd been pinned against.  
  
They glared at each other for a long time,no one saying anything.Finally,Inu-Yasha spoke.  
  
"Feh,see if I care.But you're just going to have to travel with us.I don't know how many of those shards you're carrying around,but I'm willing to bet it's a lot.And I'm not letting that many shards wander around unattended."  
  
Ketsuri continued glaring,but nodded."Fine."She sheathed her sword."But if you get in my way..."she trailed off,leaving detail to the imagination.  
  
Meanwhile,the tension had dropped with the other people present."Thank you...?"said Rika,gazing with relief on Miroku..  
  
"I'm sorry,I hadn't introduced myself,"said the young monk."He held her hands between his."My name is Miroku.Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
The flat side of her sword connected with the side of his head,knocking him senseless for a few moments,during which she walked over to her friend,muttering,"Hentai no baka..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews are appreciated!More to come! 


End file.
